Disco Balls
by sonicunderground123
Summary: Thomas the tank engine and Thomas Bangalter battle for Guy-Manuel's manhood! (Warning: contains tentacles, exhibitionism, sexualization of shy robots, and male genital weapons) (Thomas the Train Engine)x(Daft Punk)


I've been working on the raiiiilroad, all the live long dayyyy! don't ya hear the whistle blowwiin dina blow your hoorrnn~ dina wont you blow your horn your horn?

"I'd let you blow my horn if u knw whut i mean."

"Thomas...Not here!" Guy said under his breath as his knees wobbled.

Thomas paid no attention to Guys pleads, and continued to order pizza.

"You geet excited thinking about this huh? you like this situation? You like the risk of being caught." Thomas sprouts arms from his hot train bod and tweaks guys nips with a snide grin. "I like the way u sound bby"

"Ahh.. Thomas please… I don't want to get causghghghght!" Guy did the chicken dance from the electric shock crashing over him like a wave., unsuccessfully trying to hide his massive boner " Thomas please..I'm not in a state to be messed with! I...I…..ahh i can't take it!" Guy then caught on fire, from the heat of the situation. His cries could be heard for miles. Guy's defense system of lighting himself on fire when led on sexually had failed, because he did not know that Thomas was a pyromaniac and was turned on by fire.

"o me, o my" Thomas stroked Guy's flames and came immediately.

Guy was immediately showered in thick black oil, extinguishing the flames that engulfed him.

"Looks like my lil robot is all lubed up…" Thomas snarled as he licked Guys helmet. His robot arms became spindly and intertwined with each other and wrapped around Guys waste like an exotic jungle snake. Soon the arms went down lower, touching something sacred.

" Ah..Th- Thomas!,, Hnn.. Not TH-there! Please!" Guy screamed and cried, truly not wanting his thormenter to go farther, Oh how he wished he had his old Thomas back.. His friend….His lover… The tank engine slowly slid his frail noodle like arms down the waistband of the french robots pants.

"OHHH...lOOKS like i found your **disco balls**!" Thomas giggled at his own remarc. Oh how he wished he could be a comedian, not a tank engine. The shrill screech of Thomas and his rank pun caused someone to burst through the door! Guy's hero was… Who other than THOMAS!

"YOU PUT THAT ROBO-SLUT DOWN YOU FAGGOT ASS TRAIN!" The slightly taller robot yodled. Thomas the tank engine's health meter dropped down to 60% because he didn't take insults very well. "Did ya hear me? Or are ya deaf AND stupid?!" Thomas gestured towards the rather large blue tank engine.

" Yer' just lookin' for trouble aint ya? Get this through your faggot ass brain of yours- scratch that YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN YA PEICE OF FUCKIN DRIED UP TESTICLE!"

"Well, if you're gonna have an attitude, I guess you won't join in on the fun." Thomas the tank engine lifted Guy in the air with his giant ass arms in front of Thomas B. and snickered. Tentacles started streaming out of the tank's hot bod, slowly creeping up to meet with Guy's clothes.

"N-no! Don't look Thomasss! ugu" One tentacle slowly crept up Guys pant leg and earned a whimper from the young french robot.

"Oh.. You like that boy..?Hmm there is more where that came from!" Thomas laughed his awful cackle as he sent two more tendrils up the pant legs, causing them to slightly tear.

"N-No please! It's too much! ahh…." Guy if he was a person would be crying right now, but hes a robit so.. His helmet just flashed a " .o n o. " emoticon.

"DON'T U DARE TOUCH HIM THERE!" Thomas B. nearly exploded in jealousy, knowing that Guy should only make noises like that when HE touches him. Did Guy want the tank engine's love touches more than his own?

"Thomas.. Please….Help! I can't move!" Guy shouted as fake emoticon o tears flashed on his helmet. No...It couldnt be.. Now there were /'s on the emoticon too?! ".u/o/u." was flashing on his helmet as he panted...taking shallow and rapid breaths. Was...Was he liking it?! Guy's pants grew more sensual and Thomas noticed almost immediately.

"I knew you would enjoy it eventually…." Thomas the tank giggled. "They all do."

" Hmmnna… Thoma-s...Ah...Please..Hurry! I'm so…. I feel so strange…. I don't like this! P-please…!" Thomas B. rumbled in anger and brought his hands to his own zipper. TO PULL OUT A BIG ASS DICK SWORD TO SLAY THE FEK OUTTA THOMASTHE TANK

"Oh..Is this a challenge?" Thomas the engine questioned with a quirked brow.

"Oui! I declare war!" Thomas B. unsheathed his massive cock blade and pointed it at Thomas the tank threateningly. *sephiroth music plays* Thomas the tank engine then and there whipped out his floppy and massive engine dick, with veins bigger than Texas.

"I, too, have my own blade. Though, not to brag or anything, is by far, bigger than ur gey ass homo butter knife." Thomas the engine erupted in snobbish laughter. Suddenly, a colossal cum bullet shoots towards Thomas B, but he miraculously jumps free from it's range. "and mine comes with ammo." the tank bragged as smoke from the last fire streamed out of its barrel.

" I'm not just some cum bucket you can fill up and kick over!" Thomas hissed as he dashed towards the tank dragging his dick across the ground like one of those swords from bleach. (sambakto?) Thomas jumped into the air at least 20 feet and whipped his rather large and sharp dick sword up into the heavens and slammed it down with the force of 3000 hiroshimas. Thomas B's shining bane glimmered in the engines fearfully wide eyes, and the giant blade sliced that nigga in half. With a light shining bright like a diamond, Thomas slowly faded away with the wind.

A faint " you win this round…" could be heard howling in the soft spring breeze.

"This war is ogre." A demon shrek dragged the engine's soul to his swamp. Adding yet another fairy tail to his collection. Guy and Thomas saluted to the ogrelord they so desperately worship, and now had 'saved' their lives.

LE FIN.


End file.
